


Vending Machine

by pmsmalltits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Free Use, Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmsmalltits/pseuds/pmsmalltits
Summary: A man stops by a public vending machine.
Kudos: 41





	Vending Machine

I was walking down the sidewalk on my way home after a long day in a small cubicle. The receptionist on the way out waived goodbye to me, and I caught a good glimpse of her cleavage, and now I had a hard-on I couldn't get rid of. Lo and behold, my gaze drifts to a display on the wall next to me, in bold flashing letters, it read ‘The Pleasure Machine.’

I browse the selection for a moment before choosing the girl that looks most like the receptionist. After a couple more clicks, I insert my Credit Chip, and the machine whirs to life. I hear motors and servos clicking and whizzing, before the large slot next to the display opens, and you pop out.

You are being held on your back on a small platform, your arms and legs tied up and held behind you. Your head hangs off the platform, and your mouth is held open with small unobtrusive metal clamps. Fresh Cum is spread all over you. On your exquisite tits, stomach, dripping out of your gaping pussy and asshole, and even oozing out of your mouth and down your face.

I take a moment and use the handy spray nozzle, and quickly wash the filth off your tits and face, and you gag and cough as I spray it around into your mouth. I don't bother cleaning out your pussy or asshole, as I won't be using those at the moment. I put the nozzle away and lean down to look you in your upside-down face.

"I'm Benny. It's nice to meet you." I say as I brush your cheek, and immediately unbuckle and unzip my pants. As I pull them down, my hard cock springs up, slapping against your forehead. I spit in my hand and rub it all the way up and down my length, only inches in front of your eyes. When it's all covered and shiny, I place the head in your mouth, and rub it against your moist tongue. I close my eyes and moan, relaxing while I begin sliding my cock deeper.

I begin to feel your warm saliva drip down my shaft, and I start swirling my cock around in your mouth, trying to get it as wet as possible. I pull it back out with a loud squelch and a strand of your spit hanging off. I spread it across the rest of my shaft, masturbating with your saliva to lube it up, and get it as hard as possible for the next step.

I slide my spit covered hands into your soft hair behind your neck and position myself as I slide my slippery cock to the back of your mouth, and then thrust deep down into your throat all the way to the base of my shaft. As my balls rest on your nose, you can see between my legs passing people on the other side of the street, looking, pointing, and laughing at you.

I pull my cock almost all the way out, and thrust it back in, faster and faster each time. The sounds of you gagging and the slimy pops and slurps coming from your throat make me moan in pleasure. I use my hands to press your ample breasts together, watching as they bounce back and forth, flinging droplets of water everywhere.

After a few minutes ravaging your throat, I forcefully pinch and twist your soft nipples. You wince in pain, and your throat tightens around my cock, just as my muscles tense, and I coat your esophagus with a hot spurt of cum. I immediately pull out and shoot the rest of my pleasure onto your innocent, helpless face, then squeeze the remaining drops into your mouth, and wipe the tip off using your tongue.

I then clean the spit off my cock using your hair and pull my pants back up. I noticed that my cum had landed on one of your eyelids, so I wipe it away with my finger, and rub it off against your tongue.

I press a button on the display to leave you out to be viewed or used by any passersby for the next 10 minutes. "Thank you." I say, respectfully, continuing on my way home.


End file.
